


Firework

by dawnangel14



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Interpret as you like, Nakama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnangel14/pseuds/dawnangel14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw Hats produce a firework show. Watching it, Robin reflects upon how ephemeral life is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firework

Boom! Boom! Boom!

Robin lifted her head from the calmness of the sea in which she had focused so far. Above her head, the sky had been filled with all sorts of colorful, playful fireworks.

All sizes and colors bursted into what was once a serene night sky. A striking yellow erupted as a thunder before the spotlight was stolen by a giant red explosion of color into the sky, then green smoke took over as blue spots danced around it.

"Ah, it's so amazing!" she heard Luffy comment, obviously amazed at the fireworks.

"This is so cool! Franky, you're the best!" added Chopper.

"Of course! That's just how super I do things!" the cyborg struck a pose.

"Those blue ones are really pretty." pointed out Nami.

"Ah, of course, I made those." said Usopp proudly. "But what did you expect from the great captain Usopp-sama except perfection?"

"My eyes are above to pop out from excitement! Ah, but I have no eyes..."

"They're ok, I guess." commented Zoro, obviously he would never state how amazing they were. At least not while others could hear him.

Robin chuckled. Sure the crew had strange antics which couldn't be changed, no matter the situation.

She glanced towards where a big purple one released a cloud of smoke and erupted in violent noise, much to every other straw hat amusement. She found it quite interesting, and a smile formed on her face. She remembered new year in Ohara, where every year they would set fireworks for the occasion. One of the few happy memories she had with her biological family, that day not even her aunt seemed to be on a bad mood and therefore didn't treat her any different than a regular human being.

"Robin-chan?" the male voice behind her startled her slightly, but she was able to quickly simulate she had been expecting him to arrive.

"Oh, cook-san." she turned around with a smile. "Aren't you interested in the fireworks? They are very beautiful."

"Yes of course, but not even half as beautiful as you are!" claimed Sanji, immediately charmed by her smile.

"Why, thank you."

"Oh, I brought this for you." he realized he had forgotten the reason why he had come in the first place. Sanji gave Robin a cup of warm, black coffee.

"Thanks, just what I was about to go look for."

"Why don't you join us all, Robin-chan?" wondered the cook. "Franky still has many fireworks to blow up, why are you here all by yourself?"

"I just wanted a moment to think by myself."

"I see... I'm so sorry I interrupted Robin-chan's time alone! I don't even deserve to be before her!"

"No, no, it's fine." she assured him. "I just needed to think about something for a moment, I am perfectly fine now."

"Um, if I may ask Robin-chan... what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing serious... life in general." she answered. "Have you noticed life is like a firework?"

"Uh, what?"

"Life is, like a firework, a sudden explosion. It's beautiful while it lasts, and it's filled with joy and perfect harmony. But like everything, it has to end. And so, at some point, it is erased and carried away by the air who knows where to. And of course, no one remembers if the firework ever existed after some time, since so many fireworks explo-"

"That's not true."

Robin's eyes narrowed a bit. Cook-san going against what a woman said? My, that was a rare sight. "How so?"

"Life's not ephemeral. Well no, it is, in a way." he corrected himself. "I mean, we all die at some point, that's obvious. But it doesn't mean that no one will remember if that firework ever bursted. Others will know that this firework exploded, and so the memory of that firework will carry on, it will live on. As long as it is remembered, it won't die."

Those words shook her quite more than what she had expected. Of course! As long as one single person remembered the existence of another, it was proof, proof that this person actually existed, and his memory kept living, he was alive in the words and thoughts of this single person who remembered him or her.

And wasn't she the person who was supposed to keep Ohara's memory from vanishing, like a could of dust in the wind? Just how stupid could she be?

"Are you ok, Robin-chan?" asked Sanji, concerned. "I... I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I-I'm sorry if I did! I'm just too stupid, I'll just shut up, that's all I should do always, I should shut up in front of you so I don't bother you, if you want Robin-chan I-"

"Please don't." she asked with another smile, this time a much brighter one. "You are right. You are absolutely right." a new huge explosion of colors in the sky caught their attention. "Shall we join the others now?"

"Yes, I think we should." he agreed, eyes transformed into hearts at the sight of such dazzling smile.

"Oh, and cook-san..." she mentioned.

"Yes, my beautiful angel of wisdom?" he complimented.

"Don't shut up. I enjoy talking with you."

Robin descended to the deck as Sanji melted on the spot, mumbling a weak 'mellorine'.


End file.
